


Getting Warmer

by MostPerfectSense



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostPerfectSense/pseuds/MostPerfectSense
Summary: What and how happened Gwen's OK get away and her first visit to Lake House.





	1. The Sweet Escape

This is gonna be a huge weekend for Blake. He knows she will love it, he knows she’s crazy in love with him. But still, she is Gwen Stefani… And he got a house and took care of the interior design project and hired the designer all by himself. After talking to Gwen about location, he said everything else was going to be a surprise. Now it’s all done, he’s going to Oklahoma City to pick her up at the airport… and he’s freaking out…

Blake Shelton has this urge to impress Gwen and make her feel proud. This is an awkward feeling, because at the same time she’s the one person who makes him feel comfortable on his own self. She’s home and she’s vacation. She’s his best friend, she’s his confident. He feels his heart warm up when he thinks that Gwen is the person who truly knows him, his weakness and his strength. And even with that she chose to be on his side and give him her heart.

Now, at the airport’s parking lot, waiting for Gwen to call him telling she landed, Blake starts to make a recap of this crazy incredible year. They’re apart for three days now, and it feels like an eternity. Switching the radio stations, he hears the voice that’s so familiar to him now. Gwen’s song is playing, and his mind goes back in time…

_Weeks before The Voice season 9 start the Blinds shootings, the coaches went to a meeting with the producers. That’s when Gwen and Blake found out about their divorces and that’s when they started to build a friendship. They exchanged emails, then text messages, till Blake asked her to go to his home for a drink. The first day was a mess. She cried a lot, he cried, but at the end of the night, both felt like a gigantic weight was off their shoulders. They felt their lives were not over, and that they still can laugh and have some fun after all. Those meetings and text messages became more often, and one day Blake woke up thinking about Gwen’s all he cares about, wondering if she feels the same. He’s thinking if she is already up, since the kids are with their dad. He’s losing his mind dreaming how Gwen Stefani looks like when she wakes up. On that day he asked her to come to his house like usual for drinks and talk. But his intention was not like usual. Blake Shelton knew he always had a crush on her, but that was the first time he realized that it was not just a crush. That day they laughed a lot, no more crying over their exes fails. He was looking for the perfect moment to kiss her. They were flirting like crazy, he was almost sure she was into him, but his insecurities were dominating his actions. Gwen was ready to call it a night, got her purse and waited for him to get the door open. That was it, he needed to do something. He couldn’t chicken out like this. So he hugged her, giving her chills with a deep breath behind her ear. He felt her body tensed, her breathing hot and fast over the sensible spot of his neck, and her hands trembling around his waist. That was the moment, he couldn’t think about a better sign to move forward. So he started to slowly get his head back, nosing her ear and cheek, and placing a long kiss right at the corner of her mouth. He felt her head turn a little, her eyes were closed, and then their lips met each other for the first time. They smiled between the kiss, never breaking the touch, feeling like never wanting to brake that touch ever again. After that day, he was a new man._

_Gwen was surprised with her feelings. How come Blake Shelton could fill her mind like that. His eyes were mesmerizing, she could tell him everything without a sound, they could lock eyes and understand every word not spoken, every feeling not shared. She was obsessed. She knew it. She felt that before, years ago. She felt that the first time she saw that skinny guy jumping out of the car to make a test to be a bass player on her band many years ago. She was screwed, she was done. And this time it was stronger, deeper, louder inside her heart._

_Their relationship grew bigger and bigger. Gwen was writings so many songs about them, it was always a surprise when he listens to them. And in January of 2016 Gwen managed to make his heart melt in record time. He was in Oklahoma, visiting his mom, when a text message came on his phone. “I’m sending you my new song about a cowboy. God, I miss you so much. I hope you like it. Love, gx”. He downloaded the music file, and his eyes started to tear up when he read the title. Rare. His mom noticed the change of mood. She wanted to give him privacy, but Blake insisted to hear the song with her. They were at the couch, side by side and he played it. “You’re a sapphire, you’re a rolling stone, you’re a sparkle in a deep black hole”. The cowboy is smiling shyly, dimples making their presence, and wet eyes. Dot can’t help it and smiles back at him, holding his hands, and silently thanking God for putting this amazing woman on his side. “You’re rare… and only a stupid girl would let you go”. The sweet deep moment was over. They stare at each other and laugh. Blake’s mom laughed till her eyes teared. That moment is stuck on his mind forever. That song gave him back his self-esteem in full power. That song gave his mom the peace back to her heart, knowing her son is now on a beautiful, solid, loving path._

Blake is smiling, alone inside of his truck, lost in his memories, when his phone buzzes. “Hi cowboy. Just got my luggage. Are you here?” “Yes babe, I’m in the parking lot. Wait for me at the exit point. I’ll get you.” He shakes his memories out of his head to focus on get his girlfriend inside the truck before her presence shocks the area.

 


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drive back baby to me fast in your car. I'm here waiting, crash into me real hard.

Gwen jumps in the passenger seat while Blake gets her bags inside the truck. She waits for him to get in and close the door to lock her lips on his. “Hi”, she giggles. “Hey pretty girl, I missed you. Ready to get out of here?”. “I can’t wait to see our place!”. Our Place. Those words, so simple, yet so powerful, make Blake’s heart skip a beat, while he starts the car.

It’s a warm and pleasant night in Oklahoma. Gwen looks amazing with her flowery sundress. It’s dark outside, and the road to Tishomingo is quiet and long. There’s never too many cars passing, and in the middle of the night it’s even more empty. They’re talking and laughing and Gwen can’t take her eyes off of that beautiful man. She starts to massage his scalp with her fingernails and Blake leans his head back, letting out a sexy moan. “hum is it good, cowboy?”. “God you have no idea how much I missed your hands…”. Gwen laughs at his comment, and her hand starts to go down his beard… neck… chest… stomach… till it stops at his thigh. He looks at her and forgets about the road for a second because all he sees is Gwen Stefani, with her red lipstick and a perfect ponytail, looking at him with the sexiest smile he had ever seen on his entire life. Her hand comes to stroke his crotch, and she feels him getting hard with her touch. She unzips his jeans, with some difficulty because of his erection, and get it out of his briefs and pants. Blake’s breathing fastened at the sensation of her cold hand over his stiff cock. “Gwen baby whatchu doing? You’re killing me”. “This is nothing, babe. I’m getting you warm yet”. Those words come out of her lips at the same time she starts to bend over his lap…

Her lips cover the tip of the dick, giving him a wet tongue kiss. Fuck, she’s kissing his erection the same way she kisses his lips. He can feel that. The sound of her mouth soaking him mixed with their breathing makes Blake so horny that he’s afraid to lose control on the driving. Gwen is now tasting the pre cum that escaped, licking his tip and making it shiny and moist. She then grabs him, rubbing the member at her face, with her lips slightly open, looking up at him. “Fuck, Gwen!” he exhales those words. Gwen looks at his eyes, lifting her eyebrows and giving him a teasing smile, with his dick between her lips, and that’s all he needs to forget about everything and then his brain stops functioning, letting his hand take over the action. He fondles the back of her neck, and she starts to deepening the kiss. He feels her hot mouth covering the cold part of his that was surrounded by her hand. That sudden change of temperature gives him shivers all over his body, releasing sexy sighs from him into the car. Gwen loves his taste, his texture, and she’s starving for more, craving her teeth on him, making Blake jump on his seat and speed up the car for a second. “Easy cowboy, I want to get alive at home…” She says, with him between her fingers. He laughs, he doesn’t have the strength to do anything else but giggles at that situation.  He’s trapped, he is under her control now, and he’s loving every moment of it. “You know you’re playing with fire right now…” He says, tightening his hand around the back of her neck and grabbing the pony. “Humm babe” That’s all she can say, with her mouth full of him, those perfect red lips around his dick and her eyes closed. Gently, he’s pulling and pushing her head over him, up and down, in and out. Her tongue is doing semi circles around him, producing more space to him to get in even more, till the head touches her hot and tight throat. The sensation, the sounds, the view is driving him crazy. His dick is ready to cum inside her mouth, his hips are moving and then he feels her getting him out of her. She blows his cock, decreasing a little bit the temperature, only enough to warm it again by pulling him entirely inside her mouth. She’s out again, and Blake thinks she’ll repeat the movement, but instead she lifts up her body at her seat. Blake looks at her with a curious look, wondering what’s coming next. He can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. She unbuckles the seatbelt, takes her white thong off through her legs, and climbs on his body. Her chest rubbing his chest, her head over his shoulder, to let him stare at the road. Her arm goes behind her to grab his rock hard dick aligning with her all so wet center, swallowing with one single move. She’s sitting on his lap, splayed legs, jumping on him. She bites his neck and he moans like never before. One hand on the wheel, the other on her ass, inside her dress. Blake can’t get enough of this, he lives for this, and he needs more. He stops the car on the side of the road, turn off the lights and grabs her cheek, pulling her to a filthy and thirsty kiss. He leans down his seat, providing more room to their body. The window is blurry, and the car smells like sex. Moans full fills the inside of the car, and he feels her pussy getting tight around him. “Cum for me babe, I wanna feel ya cumming”. Gwen screams his name, at the same time he releases his seed inside of her. She can feel his dick pulsating, giving her every drop, and softening while still inside.

Their breathing starts to slow down, and they laugh about this teenage situation of horniness. Blake holds her face with both hands, planting a soft and loving kiss on her lips. “Girl, you’re crazy…”. “I am crazy about you. Now can you please get me to the house?”. She says that with a big smile. Blake helps her to get back on her seat and buckle up. With a hand on her thigh, fingers entwined with hers, dimples showing between a content smile, he hits the road once again.    


End file.
